The Rich and the Poor
by Sw33testAgOny
Summary: Sasuke's a prince and Naruto's the new servant in the palace.Sasuke then sets his sights on the poor blonde and won’t let him leave.Kyuubi comes and tries to save his younger brother but ends up as Itachi's personal assistant.Sasunaru Itakyuu and others
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings:** (one-sided) Sasusaku, SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, KibaHina, slight SaiNaru, some OOC characters and other pairings later on

**Declaimer:** I do not own Naruto characters

**Warning:** rape, Mpreg, and suicide attempts and boyxboy action in later chapters

**Summary: **Naruto is forced to work at the palace for the royal family. Sasuke and Naruto have a rough first impression of one another and dislike consumed them at first. Sasuke the prince then sets his sights on the poor blonde and won't let him leave. Sakura the princess of another kingdom was promised the hand of Sasuke Uchiha but soon finds that he has a liking to a certain blue eyed-blonde servant. Kyuubi comes to rescue his younger brother but gets caught and ends up as Itachi's personal assistant. What will the Uzumaki brothers to do when two possessive bastards won't let them go so easily? What will the king and queen think of their son's interests?

_-Thoughts_

_-"_Normal speaking"

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** Encounters With The Royal Family**

The castle was for the most part quiet in the morning as to not disturb the royal family. Servants scurried around the huge castle preparing everything for the king, queen and their two sons.

Outside the palace, in the green fields lay a blonde under a huge willow tree watching over the castles horses. He yawned and stretched his arms creating a small crack. A huge white mare came up and neighed at the blonde who smiled and reached into his pockets for a cracker.

"Here." Naruto offered the white mare who gladly nibbled it.

"You! What do you think your doing!?" a guard shouted as he and two others raced over from the palace on two brown stallions. Naruto's eyes widened as he dashed pushed off the ground and dashed away. "Get back here!" The guards pulled their horses forward and blocked Naruto's path pointing a spear right in front of his tanned face.

* * *

Madara and his queen Mikoto sat at long wooden table as servants came in and out of the kitchen bringing them there breakfast. A tall guard came in and bowed.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry to interrupt you but we had a commoner in our fields feeding the horses." The guard said as he stood up straight.

"Let me go!" another guard came in with a thrashing blonde who cursed and kicked.

"Quiet mongrel!" a guard shouted as he pulled on the ropes they tied to the blondes wrist pulling Naruto forward and falling to the marble floors. Naruto growled as he looked up at the guard.

"Enough." A firm voice spoke. All the guards turned and stood erect as Madara walked over. Naruto got up on both knees as he watched the tall, dark haired man, with fierce blue eyes. "You, what were you doing to my horses? Trying to kill them?" Madara asked as he gazed down to the kneeled blonde.

"I would never hurt an animal!" Naruto spat.

"You dog! Don't you dare speak to the king like that!" a guard said as he hit Naruto with the bottom of his spear.

Mikoto came up from behind and smiled down at the blonde.

"Sweety, he might be able to help with the animals in the palace. You know that Ayla (white mare) hates most of the stable boys and servants here, actually all the animals seem to dislike our servants except for Kiba. This boy might be useful. He can be a great aspect to our kingdom as well and just look at those beautiful blue eyes of his." She said admirably as she linked her arm between her husbands. Madara looked down at her without any emotion.

"Do whatever you want." Madara said without care as he headed back to the table. Mikoto smirked at her husband and then looked down at Naruto who looked up to her with confused eyes.

"Take good care of him." She commanded to the guards. "Take him to Iruka and tell him to clean him up a little. Settle him in the servants quarters and I will send for Kiba to fill him in on his job." She spoke coolly.

"What!? Wait! I don't want to work here!" the frustrated blonde shouted. "Let me go! I want to go home!"

"You obviously don't have a choice. Now settle down or my husband will get angry and punish you. Its either work or die." She said as she waved them to go.

The guards bowed and tugged the blonde up off his knees and down the long hallways. The blonde scowled at the guards who couldn't care less as they walked what seems like forever until they stopped at a tall arched door.

"Iruka, the queen has requested you take care of a new servant." Naruto cringed at the word 'servant' and glared at nothing in particular. A slightly tall man opened the doors. He had a scar across his face and his hair tied up.

"You may leave." Was all he said as he took the ropes from the guards and led Naruto into a huge room. "Sit, I'll get a knife to get those ropes off your wrists." The seemingly happy brunette said. Naruto sat in an armchair staring around the room.

_I can't stay here… Kyuubi will be worried… but-_

"You're lucky the queen has a liking to you. The king would have thrown you in the dungeons or worse, killed." Iruka said as he kneeled down and started to cut at the ropes. "Don't try and run away either because he will find and kill you, your friends and family." Naruto's eyes widened as all his high hopes of escaping came crashing down.

"I don't want to be here…" Naruto said softly as he stared down to his rope burned wrists. Iruka looked up sadly but tried to smile.

"It's not all bad here. You'll start to like it eventually. Give it a shot." He said encouragingly.

"Either work or die, are my options." Naruto said bluntly.

Iruka stared down at the saddened blonde. "You know one of the king's sons is around your age… I think a little older maybe. I wonder how he'll react to you… plus there's Kiba too. You'll be great friends." Iruka said more to himself then Naruto. "With those azure eyes of yours and blonde hair."

_What the? Why's he babbling on about this? _Naruto thought as he shifted awkwardly.

"Iruka!" a tall silver haired man yelled as he pranced into the room. "I came to give the princess a check up." He said as he smiled to Naruto.

_Princess!? He better not be talking about me! _Naruto glared at the man who grinned down at him.

* * *

Naruto was moved to another room after his examination and was given new fitting clothes. He looked around the huge hallway to see patrolling guards all around. Iruka led Naruto down a candle lit hallway.

"This will be your room. Kiba will be right across from you and show you your duties in the castle." Iruka said as he then pointed to the wooden closet. "We stocked the closet with clothes for you. Dress appropriately everyday and don't get into anyone's way." Iruka gave Naruto one last smile before he left.

_What am I going to do? _Naruto thought as he walked up to the medium sized bed and fell forward resting his head on the soft fabric. He took a deep breath and let it out emitting a moan of frustration.

A bark from the doorway startled the blonde. Naruto turned to see a grown American Foxhound smiling at him.

"Alastor!" Naruto smiled widely as he got up off the bed and kneeled on the wooden floor with out stretched arms. Alastor's tail wagged as he dashed over and jumped into the Naruto's arms. "I haven't seen you for so long! Look how big you've grown!" Naruto smiled as he rubbed his cheeks on the dogs head.

"There you are you mutt!" a make voice roared. Alastor's ears dropped and he whimpered slightly. "You tore up my sheets again." The male growled.

Naruto looked at Alastor and then at the young male.

"You have no right to yell at him! He's just an innocent animal you bastard." Naruto growled.

"What did you call me?" the male growled as he narrowed his eyes.

"I said you bas-"

"Your highness!" a spiky brunette haired male with a tattoo on both cheeks rushed in and bowed lowly. "Please forgive him! He's new and doesn't know anything." he panted.

Sasuke lifted his head to take a better look at the blonde. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly but to no notice as he looked at the beautiful blonde in front of him. Sasuke's eyes wondered to Naruto's blue eyes, luscious lips and then his slender body.

"What are you looking at." Naruto complained feeling uneasy as the raven shifted his gaze back to Naruto's azure eyes.

"You obviously idiot." Sasuke smirked.

"You basta-" Naruto stopped as he felt a kick to his leg.

"Please forgive his behavior sire." Kiba said as he bowed his head.

Sasuke just smirked and walked to the door.

"Lets go Alastor." Sasuke demanded. Said dog scurried over by his side. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to the angry blonde. "I'll see you around idiot." Sasuke said as he shut the door.

_Bastard! I can't believe he's the prince!_ Naruto thought.

"You're an idiot you know. You can't talk to one of a royal family member like that unless you wanted to be punished. Its weird that Sasuke didn't explode at you like he usually do to others." Kiba said as he slumped into an armchair in the room. "I'm Kiba by the way. We'll be doing work together as requested by the queen herself."

_So his names Sasuke huh... _"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said as he sat at the edge of his bed. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki… a servant to the royal family from this day on." He sighed out.

* * *

"Sasuke there you are." Mikoto said to her son sitting out in the huge balcony. "Anything interesting today?" his mother teased as she walked toward him.

Sasuke seemed in deep thought as he stared out into the endless blue sky.

"Mother, do you know the new servant?" he asked. Mikoto smiled as leaned back in her seat.

"His names Naruto Uzumaki from what I've heard sweetheart." She spoke as she took a sip of tea a servant offered when she sat. She slightly frowned at her son's interest in the matter though. "He's nothing but a mere servant Sasuke, remember that." she said warningly. Sasuke glared at her and stood up.

"I'll take my leave mother." Said Sasuke as he strolled back into the palace.

Sasuke walked down the hallways only to stop when he spotted something golden outside the huge glass windows. Outside stood Naruto with all the horses surrounding him. _What the hell… how did he get the horses to cooperate so calmly?_ Sasuke thought as he watched the blonde interact with the stallions and mares._ He is something else…_

"Come and get it guys!" Naruto shouted as he hauled a bucket of oats into the stables. The horses neighed in excitement and followed the blonde into the stables. Once the horses were in their own stalls, Naruto leaned against the wooden empty stall filled with piles of hay. _Finally I'm finished! Time to find Kiba and maybe a shower. _Naruto thought as he stretched his arms way in the air.

Naruto turned to the neighing to see a black as night stallion in a far off stall. Naruto walked over in fascination on how beautiful a horse could be-he was almost perfect. Naruto petted the black horse on the snout in soothing circles. Naruto's head swung around when he heard a chuckle.

"You like my horse? It's strange though. He usually gets angry at others, other than me of course." Sasuke said as he walked up to the stall and patted the horse on the head. "I want you to get my horse ready and that one over there." Sasuke said looking over to the out of control white stallion in the other stall.

* * *

"Bastard…" Naruto huffed in anger as he led the two horses out. Naruto's clothes got all dirty, torn and he was shoved roughly by the angry white stallion leaving a bruise on his stomach. He spotted Sasuke with a smirk on his face. "Here!" Naruto shouted as he shoved the reins in his hands. Naruto stomped off until he heard a small "Wait." Naruto turned to the smirking raven.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Back to my room for a shower." Naruto replied.

"No, your to accompany me into the forest for a small ride." Sasuke said as he hoisted himself on the black stallion. "Well?" Sasuke asked as he waited for the blonde.

_Fuck… _"Why me? Cant you get someone else?" Naruto growled.

"Yes but I'm fond to you." Naruto stood there with crossed arms and a glare.

"What the hells that supposed to mean?" Naruto huffed.

"I'm not quit sure yet to be honest. I like how you're wild like an untamed animal. It's like I want to be the first to break you." Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyes widened as a blush graced his scarred cheeks.

"Good luck because there's no way in hell I'll let you take complete control over me. I'm not some animal to be leashed by your side to make you feel superior bastard. Prince or not." Naruto said as he hoisted himself onto the now calm stallion and trotted to the trail into the forest. _I want to get outta the castle anyway so why not?_

Sasuke followed with a mischievous smirk on his face the whole time as he watched Naruto's ass bounce up and down when the horse trotted.

_Why the hell did u go on a ride with this bastard!? He's so conceited… _Naruto pulled the reins back and the horse halted.

"Where to?" Naruto asked as he turned to Sasuke who rode up next to Naruto's side.

"Let's go to the lake so the horses can get a drink. It's a beautiful lake too." Sasuke said as he tapped the horse on the side and rode out of the dirt path and into a grassy field.

* * *

Sasuke watched as Naruto dipped his feet into the cold water as he led the two horses toward the lake.

"You were right! This is a beautiful place!" Naruto shouted as he kicked water into the air. Sasuke just smiled at the childish way the blonde acted and tied the horse's reins to a tree near the lake. Sasuke walked up behind Naruto who turned and glared. "What?" Naruto said. Sasuke just smirked in leaned in slowly. Naruto's eyes widened and then screwed shut as he felt Sasuke's breath mingle with his. Sasuke stared at the blonde who closed his eyes and smiled. The next thing Naruto knew was he was pushed back lightly, losing his balance and falling back, sitting wet in the lake as Sasuke chuckled.

"How's the water idiot?" Sasuke chuckled at the steaming blonde. Naruto's head lowered covering his face from Sasuke and he didn't speak a word. Sasuke noticed this and started to get worried. Naruto smirked as the raven neared and lifted his face.

"Why don't you find out for yourself!?" Naruto yelled as gripped the front of Sasuke's shirt.

"Don't you dare-" Sasuke was pulled forward and into the lake with a big splash. As he emerged from the water he met a smiling blonde's face who then broke out in laughs.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Naruto hacked out clutching his sides. "It was priceless!"

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched at the blondes antics and he huffed.

"Naruto."

"Wha-" Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he was pulled into a mind blowing kiss. Naruto struggled to free himself from Sasuke's grip but Sasuke just wrapped his arms tighter around Naruto's waist molding their bodies together. Naruto turned his face to the side and panted for air. "What the hell!?" Naruto said as he tried to push himself away from the raven. "Let go!" Naruto then slapped Sasuke right across the face. Naruto's eyes slightly widened as he watched a trickle of blood slide down Sasuke's cheeks. A small cut graced Sasuke's pale cheeks.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto was scared for his life as the raven loomed over him. Sasuke just smiled down lightly at a now dumb-struck blonde. "What…?" Naruto said confusedly.

"You are a feisty one I must admit." Sasuke said as he wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. "It somehow excites me to know that you'd fight back." Naruto shivered at the lust in Sasuke's eyes as he slowly licked the back of his hand with a smirk.

* * *

"Prince Sasuke!" a guard yelled as the two rode up to the stables. "Your all wet and your cheek-what happened!?" the guard said worriedly as he took the reins of the horse.

"It's nothing. Get my horse back in the stables and the white stallion too."

The guard turned with wide eyes and then glared.

"Sire what was he doing with you?" the guard said in confusion. "He should be doing his duties."

"He accompanied me on my ride."

"But sir!"

"Enough! I don't want you talking back to me, are we clear?" Sasuke seethed.

"Yes sire, I was in the wrong, forgive me." Sasuke just growled and turned away.

"You're such a jerk Sasuke." Naruto said as he got off the horse.

"How dare you address one of the royal family member with such familiarities you commoner!" the guard shouted as he shoved Naruto to the ground and kicked him roughly in the stomach were the bruise laid from before. Naruto cried out in pain as he clutched his stomach. Sasuke turned with rage at the pained cry from the blonde and rushed over.

"You fool!" Sasuke yelled as he glared up at the guard who had fear in his eyes. "I'll have you thrown in the dungeon for this! Guards!" five guards rushed out from the palace at his command and restrained the baffled guard.

"What's the meaning of this sire!? He's only a servant to the castle!" he yelled trying to get out of the other guards grips. He stopped all movement when he met Sasuke's eyes filled with anger.

"Take him away." Sasuke said as he lifted Naruto off the ground bridal style. "And send Kakashi to Naruto's room for treatment." He ordered as he cradled the blonde protectively and strode off into the castle.

* * *

_Where is he? _Kyuubi thought as he quietly made his way toward the castle. He climbed through the huge window. _He has to be here somewhere…_ Kyuubi made his way down a hallway to turn a corner to see an open door. Kyuubi ducked behind a curtained window as he heard footsteps and voices.

"He should be fine. I washed his stomach and wrapped it up. He should relax for at least two weeks for the bruise and swelling to go down." Kakashi spoke to Sasuke.

"Naruto's going to be fine? That good news." Sasuke said as he and Kakashi walked away to discuss other matters.

Kyuubi's eyes widened at the mention of his younger brothers name. He dashed from behind the curtains to the open door the two men came from. His heart dropped at the sight of Naruto, his stomach wrapped up but a bruise visible from under. He walked slowly over and stood at Naruto's side.

"Naruto…" Kyuubi said softly at the sleeping blonde. He gently brushed a strand of hair out of Naruto's face.

"Who are you?" a voice growled. Sasuke stood at the doorway with clenched fists. Kyuubi backed away as Sasuke took a step. "What do you think your doing in here?" Sasuke said with venom. Sasuke was now at Naruto's side as Kyuubi backed away on the wall to the doorway.

"Well what do we have here? What a beauty you are." Said a deep voice from behind Kyuubi. "Why the scared look? I don't bite… much." He purred.

"Itachi…" Sasuke hissed.

"I guess we both have new pets little brother." Itachi said as he stared deliciously at Kyuubi who shuddered.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not quit sure where this is going but I think about that later. Hoped you liked it! Tell me what you think so far and give any suggestions you would like to see in the story! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings:** (one-sided) Sasusaku, SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, slight SaiNaru, some OOC characters and other pairings later on

**Declaimer:** I do not own Naruto characters

**Warning:** rape, Mpreg, and suicide attempts

_-Thoughts_

_-"_Normal speaking"

* * *

Naruto slowly cracked open his eyes and yawned as he heard faint chatter in the room. He stared up to Sasuke who was standing on the side of his bed and then frowned slightly.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto huffed but Sasuke didn't say a word, but kept his eyes forward. Naruto turned his head in the direction Sasuke was staring to see the back of another male.

"Kyuu?" Naruto slightly got up from bed. "Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted as he ran to him and hugged him tightly from behind. "Kyuu you're here!" Naruto said as he nuzzled into Kyuubi's back.

"N-Naruto." Kyuubi stuttered as he turned his head and stared down at the blonde who smiled up at him.

"Naruto, you should rest." Sasuke said with a hint of anger as he took a step forward.

"Sasuke, stop being such a jealous baby, we have a guest." Itachi said as he grabbed Kyuubi's right hand and kissed it sweetly. Kyuubi who was caught off guard blushed deeply and retracted his hand quickly. "Shy are we?" Itachi chuckled as he straightened himself up. Itachi smirked at Kyuubi who glared at him. "Aren't we the aggressive type?" Itachi smiled and snapped his finger. Three guards came in from the hallway and awaited their orders. "Bring him up to my room and make sure he stays there until further notice." Itachi said to the guards.

"Wait! No!" Naruto cried out as he pulled his brother away from the annoyed guards. "What are you gonna do to him?" Naruto asked an unfazed Itachi.

"I won't hurt him. I just wanna talk a little-get to know one another." Naruto was pulled away from his brother by one of the guard.

"Let go! Let me go!" Kyuubi's cries and curses were heard by half the castles guards and servants as he was dragged away followed by a smirking Itachi. Naruto was released by the guard when they couldn't hear Kyuubi's shouts and Naruto quickly turned to Sasuke.

"Who was that!? What is he gonna do to my brother!?" Naruto shouted as his eyes began to water.

"Calm down idiot. That was Itachi my older brother if you didn't notice the resemblance. He's harmless." Sasuke said as he looked out the window of the room. "You should worry about yourself."

Sasuke walked toward Naruto who frowned and looked away. Naruto felt a cool hand brush his hot cheeks and leaned into the coolness. Sasuke smiled at that and pulled away from the confused blonde.

"Rest. I have to meet my parents, but I'll come later to check up on you." Sasuke said as he walked to the doorway. Sasuke turned to Naruto who now sat on the bed with a pout. "Don't leave this room understood?" Sasuke waited for a reply. "Naruto." Sasuke said more sternly.

"Fine…" Naruto replied. Naruto waited when he couldn't hear the footsteps and hopped off the bed and ran out the door. _What the hell am I doing…? I could get in serious trouble but I have to see if kyuu is really okay… _Naruto thought as he quietly walked down the empty hallways. Naruto panicked when he heard two guards coming down the hall and quickly opened the closest door and shut it waiting quietly as the guard walked past. "That was close…" Naruto breathed out.

"Who are you?" a small voice spoke.

Naruto turned quickly to see a little girl with big black curls and chocolate brown eyes. She hugged a white cat close to her. She had a little crown sticking out from her curled head and she wore a blue frilled dress to her ankles with ribboned up shoes.

"You're not supposed to be in here." She said as she plopped down onto a cushion on the ground. Naruto stared at the cute little girl and walked toward her cautiously not to frighten her.

"What's your name princess?" Naruto said nicely as he sat in front of her.

"Mommy said to never talk to strangers." She huffed.

"But you already have." Naruto said with a smirk.

"I did, didn't I… my name is Kisa and this is Zoe." She said as she raised the cat up who meowed in response.

Naruto smiled and patted the cat on the head and looked over his shoulders and then back at the girl.

"You wouldn't happen to know Itachi wouldn't you?"

"That's my cousin!" she yelped out in laughter. "He's nice, he gave me Zoe!" she giggled as she snuggled the purring white cat.

"Do you know where I could find his room?" Naruto asked as he stood up. She looked up at him wonderingly but smiled at the thought of seeing Itachi.

"This way!" she said as she grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand and dragged him out the second door in the room, followed closely by Zoe.

* * *

Kyuubi sat on the huge silk bed glaring at Itachi who sat in an arm chair smirking.

"Come on."

"No."

"It's not that bad."

"I refuse." Kyuubi said with an end-of-discussion attitude attached to it.

"All I ask is for you to be my personal assistant." Kyuubi turned his head away. "You can be here in the castle with Naruto…" Itachi added. "You'll be treated very well here, have a place to stay and plenty of food." Itachi said as he looked over to Kyuubi who seemed to be in deep thought but shook his head and glared at Itachi who had a smirk plastered on his face,

"I'll get out of here and Naruto too!" Kyuubi hissed. Itachi stood up and walked up to the end of the bed and stared at Kyuubi who backed up slightly.

"There's no way out. There are guards at every gate leading out of the castle, and my brother is way too attached to your brother so he won't let go so easily. But if you were to escape, we'd find you and bring you back and maybe chain you up for being a bad boy." Itachi said smoothly. "But I do wonder how you got in here the first place but I'll make sure you can't get out." Itachi said. Kyuubi lowered his head and gripped the silk sheets.

"Itachi!" Kisa shouted as she ran toward Itachi and hugged his legs. Naruto carefully slid in from behind the secret door of a tall bookshelf.

"Why, hello there Kisa." Itachi said as he lifted the giggling girl off the ground.

"You're supposed to be at the meeting!" Kisa said as she puffed out her cheeks.

"Sorry, but I had other business." Itachi said as he looked over to Kyuubi who was now next to Naruto.

"He's pretty Itachi." Kisa giggled as she looked over to Kyuubi.

"I agree." Itachi smirked. "I better go meet your mother now huh?" Itachi said as he put Kisa back on the ground. "Be good boys. Don't get into any trouble." Itachi said as he and Kisa walked out of the room followed by Zoe.

"Naruto, we have to get out of here." Kyuubi said as he got off the bed.

"But how? There are guards at every gat now… Sasuke told me." Naruto said as he sat, watching his brother pace around the room.

"We can't stay here!" Naruto frowned slightly and played with his fingers. "Naruto lets go." Kyuubi said as he pulled Naruto from the chair and headed for the secret door behind the bookshelf.

* * *

"Nice of you to show up." Sasuke scoffed at his brother who came through the door of the dinning room.

Itachi gracefully made his way across the marble floors and halted at Sasuke's side bowing toward his mother and father.

"Naruto and Kyuubi are currently in my chambers just to let you know." Itachi said as he looked over to the group of people chattering. Sasuke turned to Itachi and glared.

"Naruto snuck out? He's supposed to be resting…" Sasuke said more to himself then Itachi who smiled down at his little brothers blabbering.

"Itachi, Sasuke." their father said as he motioned them forward. "A neighboring kingdom will be coming here for the festival and you are to attend every dinner and meeting with them tomorrow." Fugaku said to his sons as he dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Itachi and Sasuke bowed their heads and strolled out of the room.

"I hate get togethers." Sasuke growled as he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt as he and Itachi walked down the hall.

"I think they're lost somewhere." Itachi snickered as he and Sasuke turned the corner. "They're probably trying to escape…" Itachi stopped and looked at Sasuke who had a frown on his face. "We'll find them." Itachi said as he ruffled Sasuke's hair. Sasuke slapped Itachi's hand away and continued to walk.

"We better." Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at Sasuke's seriousness and concern as they walked to find the two brothers.

* * *

"Graaaah! What the hell is this-a maze!?" Kyuubi panted as he leaned against the wall. Naruto came up from behind and sighed. He looked around and noticed that the hallway was dim. The curtains were drawn and it seemed empty.

"We should go back Kyuu…" Naruto said as he tugged at his older brother's shirt.

"No…. we have to get outta here Naruto…" Kyuubi said as he held Naruto's wrist gently and continued down the hallway. Both were very careful as to evade the guards. Most of the guards were outside which made it easier to move about the castle.

"All these freakin windows are sealed shut!" Kyuubi complained as he tried to pry one of the towering windows open.

"Kyuu… I wanna go back…" Naruto whined. Kyuubi glared back at Naruto who pouted and crossed his arms. "You know we won't be able to leave! It may be easy to get in but not out!" Naruto complained. "Even if we get out… they'll find us for sure."

"Naruto…" Kyuubi gave a huff and then walked over to the blonde who sighed. "What do you want Naruto?" Kyuubi asked exhausted as he pushed back Naruto's hair and looked into his sky blue eyes.

"…I don't know…" Naruto replied as he looked down at his feet and shifted uncomfortably.

* * *

"Where the hell could they be!?" Sasuke growled as he opened another door. "The guards in the palace are so useless-there all outside for gods sake!"

"Calm down Sasuke… their probably trying to find their way back. There's no way they could get out, I made sure of that with the guards at the gates." Itachi said as he shut another empty room.

"Bark!"

"Alastor…?" both Sasuke and Itachi followed the happy dog down the hallways and stopped at a door which was cracked open. Sasuke opened the door all the way and flicked on the lights to see Naruto and Kyuubi cuddled up on the couch. Naruto was curled up-head on Kyuubi's shoulders with a slight frown on his face as the lights lit the room and Kyuubi sat sleeping up with his head on top of Naruto's golden locks and legs rooted to the ground.

"What now?" Sasuke said as he leaned on the door frame with a small smile.

"We bring them back." Itachi said as he walked over to Kyuubi and Naruto. "Well?" Itachi said as he waited for Sasuke to walk over. Itachi lifted Kyuubi off the couch which made Kyuubi groan at the loss of warmth but then snuggle his head into the crook of Itachi's neck. Sasuke did the same and held Naruto close. Both brothers walked back to their individual rooms and laid them down on their beds.

* * *

Naruto let out a big yawn as he walked into the stables with Kiba by his side.

"Why so tired?" Kiba asked as he opened the gated to the field.

"Well… I had an unpleasant night…and morning…" Naruto said as he put ropes around the horses and led them out.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Last night…**_

Naruto awoke at the middle of the night to fell arms wrapped up around him.

"What the…?" Naruto tried to push the sleeping raven away but to no avail. "Sasuke." Naruto hissed. Sasuke's eyes slowly opened and he growled in annoyance.

"What?" he said angrily.

"Let go, that's what!" Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke back lightly but Sasuke just frowned and pulled Naruto even closer. "What the hell!"

"You're too loud idiot…" Sasuke said sleepily. Naruto frowned annoyed as he tried to get out of his hold but Sasuke refused to let go. Naruto laid there for a couple of minutes listening to Sasuke's breathing and let out a big groan.

"Fine…" Naruto mumbled as he tried his best to get into a comfortable position.

_**In the morning…**_

Naruto awoke trying to move his body but was pulled back against a firm body. Naruto looked down to see strong arms wrapped around his waist securely.

"What the?-" without thinking Naruto quickly swung his elbows back at the owner of the arms who flew off the bed and onto the wooden floors with a crash. Naruto blinked a couple of times before he got on all fours and crawled to the side of the bed. "Wha…" suddenly all of last night's events came crashing down on him. "Oh… shit…" Naruto quickly backed up as Sasuke got up off the ground. Sasuke's charcoal eyes twitched as a murderous smile appeared on his pale face.

"Do you care about your life at all Naruto?" Sasuke said angrily. "Well!?" Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's writs in a tight hold. Sasuke then stopped and looked at Naruto who had his eyes screwed shut with a tear escaping from the corner of his eyes as he gripped Sasuke's arm desperately.

"I'm sorry… I didn't-"

"Stop…" Sasuke interrupted as he let go of Naruto's wrist. "I'll send Kiba to fetch you in a few minutes so get dressed and there's breakfast on the table." Sasuke spoke as he put on a coat and proceeded out the door pinching the bridge of his nose mumbling under his breath.

**END FLASHBACK **

_Note to self… never piss Sasuke off in the morning. _Naruto thought to himself as he brushed the horses.

"Naruto lets get some work done in the castle today since it's hot out here." Kiba said as he wiped his face. Naruto nodded in agreement as he opened the gates to set the horses loose to graze.

"Lets go!" Naruto shouted as he slung an arm around Kiba's shoulders and walked back to the castle.

* * *

"Stupid Itachi…" Kyuubi scowled as he sat in the warm tub full of white bubbles.

"That's not polite to say to someone who's taking care of you." Itachi said as he came in with a towel. Kyuubi glared at him and looked away with a pout. Itachi smirked and sat on the rim of the big tub behind Kyuubi.

"What are you doing?" Kyuubi hissed as he turned his head and gave him a suspicious look.

"I thought I'd wash your hair for you." Itachi said as he rolled up his pant legs and put his legs on either side of Kyuubi.

"I-I could do it myself!" Kyuubi cried out as he pushed Itachi's legs away.

"Calm down." Itachi sighed as he squeezed shampoo in his hands and started to wash an annoyed Kyuubi. Kyuubi huffed and sat still between Itachi's legs but soon started to relax. Kyuubi's eyes rolled back in pleasure as Itachi started to rub circles on his scalp.

"Mmmm…" Kyuubi moaned out as he leaned his head back. Itachi smiled down at the now relaxed male. He leaned down to Kyuubi who still had his eyes closed and lifted Kyuubi's chin up more. Kyuubi opened his eyes to see obsidian eyes with a hint of red in them staring back at him affectionately. "Wha-" Kyuubi's words were cut short as Itachi closed the distance. Kyuubi's ruby eyes widened in surprise as he shifted uncomfortably into the backward kiss with Itachi. "Mmmmf!" Kyuubi whined as he pushed Itachi away due to lack of air but only gave Itachi a chance to stick his tongue in and exploring his mouth. Kyuubi kicked his legs up and water poured out of the tub. Itachi then separated their lips and gave Kyuubi's one last lick before letting go of his chin. Kyuubi inhaled deeply trying to calm his breaths as Itachi just smirked. "What was that for!?" Kyuubi yelled as he wiped his mouth with his hands trying to act disgusted.

"Your too cute." Itachi said seeing through his act. He then quickly leaned down to give Kyuubi a peck on the lips.

"Will you quit it!" Kyuubi shouted as his face turned red. Itachi just chuckled as he poured warm water over Kyuubi's head. "Jerk…" Kyuubi mumbled as water slid down his lean body.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the huge library with books scattered all over, looking over some books his father has given him to read. He sat back in his chair and put the book down and looked out the towering window. Slowly Sasuke's eyes started to droop and darkness came soon after…

"Hmmm-hmmm-hmm-"

_Wha… someone's humming…? _Sasuke thought as he tilted his head with his still closed eyes. Sasuke's onyx eyes slowly began to open catching a glimpse of a blonde blur. _Naruto? _Sasuke shifted up tiredly and opened his eyes to see a blanket draped over him.

Naruto-not noticing Sasuke awaking kept humming his song and moving his body as he picked up books and set them on the table and some on the shelves. Sasuke watched in slight amusement as the blonde swayed his hips.

Naruto them glimpsed back and he gave a yelp and dropped all the books he was carrying.

"Sasuke-did I wake you?" _shit _Naruto thought as a flashback of that morning flashed through his head. Naruto bent down and picked up the books embarrassedly. _Oh my god! Was he awake this whole time? How embarrassing! _Naruto stood up and put the books on a nearby table and then stood there awkwardly.

"Naruto, come here." Sasuke said as he motioned him over with a finger. Naruto took a step forward looking at Sasuke strangely. Sasuke smirked and pulled the shocked blonde forward while throwing the blanket around him and wrapping him close. Naruto's wide eyes lowered as he tilted his head back allowing Sasuke to deepen the kiss loosing all his will. Sasuke ran his hand under Naruto's shirt and up his back causing Naruto to shudder and lean his body in, sculpting it with Sasuke's body.

Suddenly a crash of glass sounded from the door and a gasp.

"Sasuke!?" the voice screamed in terror and in complete anger.

* * *

**Well I'm pretty tired and schools tomorrow so I'll update as soon as I can. Lol, I made Kyuubi like a kid and Naruto seems to be giving in, so much for _not_ giving in. next chapter you guys might hate me…maybe-I'll think about it. Hope you liked, oh yeah-review!**


End file.
